


House Blend To Go

by raths_kitten



Series: Padabeans [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are at the airport, about to fly down to Jensen’s parents for Thanksgiving. Third part of the <a href="http://raths-kitten.livejournal.com/tag/padabeans">Padabeans ‘verse</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Blend To Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the November prompt at [](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile)[**notjustroomates**](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/). Thanks for spell-checking to [](http://iulieki.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iulieki.livejournal.com/)**iulieki**.

  
Jensen was sitting at the airport, _not_ watching the door, waiting for Jared, wondering if maybe he’d changed his mind and decided to stay in L.A. after all. No, Jensen was most definitely not. He had better things to do. And he didn’t worry. If Jared didn’t come, he’d fully understand. After all, meeting Jensen’s family was a big deal. And it was probably way too early in their relationship for this milestone.

Not like he’d know though. His last real relationship had been in high school, with a girl from his hometown, and she’d already known his parents.

If this blew up in his face, he’d blame his mother. After all, this had been her glorious idea. Jensen had only called to cancel Thanksgiving, to spend it here with Jared and the dogs, because Jared couldn’t go home and Jensen didn’t want him to be alone. And _he_ didn’t want to be without Jared for a week.

Apparently Jared’s mother was a modern woman and always claimed that as soon as all her children were out of the house, she’d spend Thanksgiving in a spa getting pampered and catered to instead of going through the stress of cooking for all of them. If all of the Padalecki’s ate the way Jared did, Mrs Padalecki had Jensen’s full support.

Jared had been miffed though, since none of them actually expected her to go through with it. Jared suggested that his father bribe his mom with jewellery so she’d at least take him along. Because Jared wouldn’t put it past her to leave him in the empty house all alone, to fend for himself. Jensen had snickered at the mental picture but Jared chastised him, saying this wasn’t funny.

Jensen couldn’t wait to meet the infamous Mrs Padalecki. Which was odd, since he never wanted to meet anyone’s parents. Ever.

But for now, Jared would get to hopefully enjoy a traditional Ackles’ Thanksgiving. Jensen’s mother had insisted. And Jared, who was standing next to Jensen when he’d made the call, was all too eager to accept. Must be the prospect of home-cooked turkey that had made him so blind to the strings attached. Or did Jared really not care? Maybe he regularly met parents?

Or maybe he’d freak and ditch Jensen at the last minute after all. Jensen bit his lip and looked up at the big clock and then checked the flight schedule right next to it. Still one hour to boarding, but they still needed to check-in and pass security and all.

Jensen looked at his wristwatch to match times and when he next glanced towards the door, his view was blocked by a large body. A large, gorgeous body with a grinning head attached to it. “Dude, relax. I’m here.”

Jensen tried to look unfazed. “I wasn’t worried.” He made a point of sprawling out on the bench, pretending they had all the time in the world.

“Yeah, right.” Jared chuckled. “Come on, lover, let’s check in.”

Jensen groaned. He had to thank Mackenzie for that one. ‘Oooh, are you Jensen’s lover?’ had been her first question when Jared had answered the phone at Jensen’s place. The next few days were bound to be… interesting.

For the next half hour, they were pre-occupied with formalities, queuing and a thorough security check. When they were finally waiting to be boarded, Jensen let out a sigh of relief.

“You really thought I wouldn’t come, didn’t you?” Jared accused him.

“No, that’s not…” He looked at Jared, then relented and shrugged. “Crossed my mind. Wouldn’t blame you.”

They were standing against a wall because Jensen was wound too tight to sit still and Jared used the opportunity to wrap his arms around Jensen’s waist. “I’m happy you let me come.” Jared made sure he had Jensen’s attention before he went on. “And I’m sorry I was late. I had to drop the dogs off at Kristen’s, and when I turned to leave I swear they knew it was for a few days, because they started whining, and then I had to go back, and…” Jared broke off. “You know?” He shrugged.

Jensen nodded. Yes, he knew. He could relate to both Jared and the dogs. “You know you could have brought them. My family wouldn’t mind.”

“I know.” Jared sighed. “But it’s too risky for them to fly. And besides, it’s only for a few days. They’ll survive.”

Jensen raised his eyebrow. Yes, the dogs would. But would Jared? He leaned up to give him a chaste kiss. “Next year, we’ll stay. If my mom wants to see me, she can just come up here.” He cocked his head, then added, “Same goes for your family, of course.”

Jared just looked at him for a long time, before his whole face lit up. And Jensen realized he once again was making long-term plans. Unconsciously. He had to learn to think before he spoke, or he’d scare Jared off.

Then again, Jared was _beaming_. “Or next year we’ll just plan ahead and take a road trip. Then the kids would get to see Texas again. I’m sure they miss it.”

Jensen leaned against Jared and closed his eyes for a few precious seconds. His big, dorky boyfriend. “’M sure they do.” He mumbled, then sighed again. A contended sigh this time. He inhaled deeply. Jared’s scent made his whole body tingle. But… wait… he sniffed. The coffee scent was a lot stronger than usual. Jensen pulled back suspiciously. “Dude…”

“What?” Jared’s eyes flashed to his backpack. Aha! Jensen lunged for it. “Hey! That’s mine”

But Jared’s protests were futile and Jensen was too fast for him. He snatched the backpack and pulled it open, only to reveal at least two pounds of Padabeans’ special house blend wrapped in unlabelled plastic. Since Jared didn’t sell it. Or give it out. To _anyone_.

Jensen still knew what it was. The smell was unmistakeable. His mouth watered just as his face fell. “You packed coffee? For my parents?”

Jared shrugged. “Least I could do.”

“But… but…” Jensen gasped. “You wouldn’t give _me_ any.”

“That’s because I want you to come to my shop and drink it there.” Jared winked.

“I’d still be coming!” Jensen protested. He just needed some for those dreaded days when he didn’t make it. Or those better days when they stayed in bed. In Jensen’s, not Jared’s.

“Can’t risk it. Maybe you only put up with me for the free coffee after all.” Jared winked, but Jensen couldn’t help but detect some insecurity underneath the bright smile.

“That’s the stupidest thing I have ever heard.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “And that’s in a long list of stupid. I’m an actor. I hear stupid all the time.”

Jared snorted. “Yet here you are, getting upset about it.”

“Because you packed coffee. For my parents!” Jensen looked at the bag accusingly. Then, suddenly, the pieces fell together and the light bulb went off. “You packed coffee. For my parents,” he repeated, with awe. Jared never gave it away, not even to _him_. And now he packed some for Jensen’s parents, to make a good impression. And to do a nice thing. Or… or whatever. Just… Jensen was such an idiot! “I’m sorry.”

Jared looked away. “It’s no big deal.” He shrugged, faintly blushing.

“Yes, it is.” And Jensen felt like such an ass for not realizing it before. This visit meant a lot to Jared. It wasn’t just free food and not being alone at Thanksgiving. “Thank you.”

“For not giving you coffee?” Jared joked, trying to lighten the mood. As much as he and Jensen clicked and could talk about anything, Jared was never really comfortable with “real” talks. Relationship stuff. But hey, Jensen wasn’t either, so it fit.

“Yes, thanks for that.” Jensen meant it. Because this way, Jared’s gesture became all the more meaningful.

“Anytime.” Jared winked and Jensen growled, because, dammit! He couldn’t help it, he still wanted a pound for himself. And one of these days, Jared would cave. Also, Jared was just plain adorable.

Jensen grabbed him and tugged him around a corner so they’d have a little more privacy. As soon as they were hidden from the public eye, Jensen gave him a deep, hungry kiss. “My parents will just love you,” he mumbled against Jared’s lips.

“You think?” Jared asked back, nuzzling Jensen’s cheek. His teeth were out and Jensen knew he wanted to nibble, but then didn’t. This was just a brief private moment. They’d be surrounded again soon enough. And it might not be too wise to leave marks. Not because of what the crowd might think, but because it would be torture for them to constantly be reminded of what they couldn’t have for hours on the narrow plane.

“Definitely.” Jensen burrowed his face into Jared’s neck and breathed in deep. There was no way his parents wouldn’t love him, because Jensen… because Jensen was head over heels in love with Jared. And he was pretty sure they’d know it. He just hoped they wouldn’t tell Jared. Because somewhere down the line, the plan was still to not scare him off and take things slow. And one of these days, he’ll actually start listening to himself.

[continued here](http://raths-kitten.livejournal.com/855012.html)


End file.
